The darkness within
by Amberflame805
Summary: About Brokenstar. Oneshot. It's about his childhood. Warning, I was on my iPad when I wrote this and a plane so cut the grammar some slack please! Also the first one speaking is Raggedstar Stormclan challenge


I remembered when I had forced Brokenpaw to get honey, to go through a hoard of bees, to prove he was strong. He hadn't wanted to go and I had gotten angry. I told him he was a coward and it was no wonder his mother didn't want him. I regretted my words afterwards, but it worked. My cruel words had gotten to him, and he charged up the tree eager to prove himself. He tried. He really did, but not even a warrior could have braved those bees. Now I realize I was to hard on him, and that what I said next was uncalled for and just plain mean. I told him he was weak and that his mother had kept herself hidden from him because she ashamed. He was so hurt, lying in a puddle of blood, I wouldn't let him see a medicine cat, I told him that no son of mine got beaten by insects. He cried he screamed, and still I taunted him, told him he was useless, that I pitied Lizardstripe and I ashamed to be his father. I told him I thought he was strong, that he was worthy of my love, and that now I see how wrong I was. I forced him to suffer his wounds until they had mostly healed, but I refused to let him eat, until he was strong enough to continue training. I told him I wouldn't be wasting valuable prey on him. I think what hurt just as much was that the only one who asked what happened was Yellowfang, and he was sure she didn't really care, it was just her job. Lizardstripe didn't even act like he was gone, in fact, I was beginning to suspect she didn't even notice or if she did, she didn't care.

Nightpelt

I could see the monster he was becoming. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to. He had to understand that just because he was Raggedstars son did not mean that he could treat everyone else like crowfood. He was cocky but I could see the pain and fear in his eyes. And he came to hate me. I was forced to humiliate him at every opportunity, it was the only way to keep his ego in check. I forced him to hunt in preyless places, and made a big deal when he caught nothing. I forced him to fight older apprentices. But he was a great fighter, and soon I had to have apprentices twice his moons or twice his size fight him. I made sure to tell Raggedstar about all his failures. That's what Brokenpaw hated most, when Raggedstar found out. I knew that Raggedstar cared about his son, but he never showed it. He had pride in his eyes, but that was just for show, inwardly for every kill Brokenpaw made, Raggedstar thought he should have made twice as much. I remember his first kill; it was a fat mouse. I was impressed, he had caught it in leafbare. I remember Raggedstar pretending to praise him, but after he took him far from camp and struck him. I was going hunting and I heard them yelling. Brokenpaw lay in a small pile at Raggedstars feet, his eyes closed with pain. Raggedstar said Deerpaw had caught twice as much and Brokenpaw was a disgrace. Raggedstar never once mentioned that Deerkit was a moon older and had caught his prey in greenleaf and that it hadn't been his first kill. But Raggedstar acted like the six moon apprentice should be as good as the much older other apprentice. I gave him the day off the next day, but he thought that I thought he was to weak to teach.

He started complaining about me after battle training. I made him hunt and gather prey for the elders instead of battle training. I saw what he was becoming, and I tried to stop it. He closed up to me, the looks he gave me, he wanted me dead. I really wasn't that surprised how many cats he murdered. In fact, I kinda expected it.

Deerpaw

He was terrible. I hated him. He always smelled funny, and I wasn't surprised no one liked him. Me and my siblings never let him join in any games, and we made him miserable at ever opportunity. We hurt him, and Lizardstripe didn't stop us. Sometimes she even joined in with the fun. We told him that no one wanted him, and his mother, Foxheart was so ashamed of him that she gave him up to keep her position as deputy which she surely would have lost because of him. No one wanted someone related to that piece of crowfood to lead us! No one wanted him, and he was hated. I remember shoving him down a steep ravine he couldn't get up. He never once cried or even asked for help. He just took it. I don't think he had anyone. Sometimes I pitied him, but Lizardstripe said he deserved it. She was a great mother for us, but she loathed him. She physically beat him. I guess when he cornered me in the woods, I had it coming.

Lizardstripe

He was pathetic. Honestly, I think everyone would have been better off without him. I mean really! He failed at everything according to Nightpelt. I never understood what Raggedstar was so proud of. No one would have even noticed if he died. It would have been better if he had. Don't think I didn't notice what Raggedstar did to him. I remember latter Nightpelt talked to me about his torture. He said I was his mother, that I was his responsibility, that I had to protect him. I laughed at him, and said he was no son of mine. He said Brokenpaw was taking the wrong path. And we had to save him from his own darkness before it consumed him forever. Then he turned and looked me in the eye. He asked me if I knew, why didn't I stop it?

I told him there was a very big difference in knowing and caring. I didn't care about that SOB at all, and I laughed when he died. To a medicine cat, killed by berries. He was pathetic to the end

Sagewhisker

Brokenstar. Well. I don't know what to say really. I pitied him, but he deserved to die at the end. It would have been better if he'd never been born. But Lizardstripe was a bitch if I ever saw one. What she did to him... He would drag himself to me, half dead, and I knew Lizardstripe had done it. But she didn't think i'd care, that anyone would really. Someone should have told Raggedstar, we should have saved him. But we didn't. I remember I was walking in the woods when I found him. He had been torn open by a badger, but neither Raggedstar or Nightpelt had helped him. He'd been left for dead. I healed him and we never once spoke about it. But he raided the elders, and I will say, while he murdered the others, Brokenstar left me alone. He pretended I didn't exist, and he gave me time to get out, he gave me mercy. I guess that's as good as it gets from a cat like him.

Brokenstar

Hatred is all I know now. They pushed me away, they left me. I hate them. Love is something that I've learned gets you no where. I killed Lizardstripe a few days after I became leader, and I enjoyed very second of it. She didn't fight back. She just told me that she was proud. That I had learned that love gets you no where, that me killing Raggedstar was a good thing. But then she told me she watched me. That I hesitated before I killed him. That I was weak. That I would kill her now because I was to weak to let her live. Then she told me to kill her, to prove that I was as weak as she thought. She threw me off and laughed how I had loosened my grip, that words were enough to hurt me. I ripped her throat out. She died laughing. I will be strong. I will kill them all. They will suffer for what they have done to me. Shadowclan will be stronger than ever. I will murder and kill to get what I want. And I don't care how many cats die because of me, I will murder every cat in the forest! And I leave a legacy that will never be forgotten. I watch Windclan leave. Then I turn and head back to camp, leaving a trail of blood in my wake.

I hope this passes. This was written and uploaded on my IPad so there are a lot of mistakes, sorry. I was also on a ten hour flight, no sleep.


End file.
